


Заходят как-то в таверну...

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Romance, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Вайзли рассказывает про корабли, Тики рассказывает анекдоты





	Заходят как-то в таверну...

***********************************************************************************************  
Заходят как-то в таверну...  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6743136  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: R

Жанры: Романтика, ПовседневностьПредупреждения: OOC, Инцест, Underage  
Размер: Мини, 9 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Вайзли рассказывает про корабли, Тики рассказывает анекдоты

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

 

Вайзли нашёлся в Сиэтле; сидел в тени пакгауза, прислонившись спиной к его кирпичной стене. Моряки и рабочие сновали туда-сюда, словно не обращая внимания на прохлаждающегося мальчишку в дорогом бежевом пальто, таскали ящики и махали руками подплывающим к порту парусникам и навалочникам. Тики гадать не надо было: он по сощуренным глазами племянничка видел, как тот следит за кораблями, пытаясь угадать, откуда они и что привезли.

Тики прислонился к стене, на которой неровно, но крупно было выведено о запрете курения, вытащил сигарету и зажал между зубами, хлопая себя по карманам в поиске зажигалки. Вайзли лениво поднял на него взгляд, соизволив обратить внимание, подтянул ногу к груди и указал пальцем на причаливший танкер.

\- Китай. Зуб даю. Чай, фарфор – на легальной основе. А ещё опиум, что им завезли британцы, который они, в свою очередь, достали из Индии. – Он помолчал, склонив голову набок; выглядел при этом, заметил Тики, как обычный сорванец-бродяга, в этих штанах, закатанных до щиколоток, с растрёпанными рыжеватыми волосами и грязным пятном на носу.  
\- И этим ты занимаешься целыми днями? – весело фыркнул Тики, вытащив, наконец, на свет Божий зажигалку. – Видел бы твой папенька.  
\- Моему папеньке, Джойд, хватило зрелища тебя с киркой на плече. Не будем травмировать его хрупкую отчую психику, - ответил Вайзли, поднимаясь на ноги и – скорее по привычке – оттряхнул штаны. Белый сигаретный дым, подхваченный ветром, мазнул пряди Вайзли и растворился в пропитанном морской солью воздухе. – Зачем ты здесь?

Он легко оттолкнулся от стены и прошёл вперёд, обходя беспокойно бегающих моряков и стоящие везде горы ящиков. Где-то вдалеке шумела верфь, гудел пароход и кричали чайки; моряки говорили на смеси языков, напевали себе под нос шанти. Длинный бетонный мол уходил далеко к морскому горизонту, казалось, достигал круга уходящего солнца.

Сиэтл был шумным городом. Вайзли поэтому его любил?

Когда Тики нагнал его стремительно удаляющуюся сгорбившуюся спину, то сразу же поймал на себе внимательный взгляд из-под русой копны волосы. Вайзли улыбался, и веснушки расплывались на его бледных худых щеках. Тики причины веселья не знал, но на всякий случай – чисто для профилактики – щёлкнул племянника по лбу, надеясь заехать по стигматам. 

\- Вовсе не поэтому, - рассеянно трогая место ушиба, сказал Вайзли. Тики тихо хмыкнул – он опять копался в его голове. – Я наблюдал за рождением этого города – в другой жизни. Как строились эти дома и порт; появлялась шумная верфь, и английский язык мешался с лушуцидом. – Он задумчиво пнул рассыпанную по бетону гальку носком лакированной туфли, оставляя на ней пыльную царапину. – А ещё здесь весело, знаешь?

Галька разлетелась под ногами, когда Вайзли резво прыгнул вниз, на землю с бетонного возвышения, подошёл ближе к воде. Тики выругался ( _Мудрость Ноя, как же!_ ), когда мелкие камни ударили по его ногам, но послушно спрыгнул за племянником. У воды лишь сильнее запахло морской солью и железом, а чайки закричали громче и чаще. Тики согнул в пальцах дотлевающую сигарету и бездумно кинул её на острые мокрые камни, проводил взглядом, смотря, как её белые бока теряются среди разноцветной гальки, и перевёл взгляд на Вайзли, вспоминая, на чём только что закончился их разговор.

\- Весело?  
\- Весело. Вон, смотри, тот корабль из Индии, четырнадцать с половиной дней в пути. Чай, пряности, джут. А вон тот винджаммер, огромный, да? – опять Китай. Янки сбывали ткацкие станки и рельсы.

В голосе Вайзли было столько энтузиазма, что перебивать даже было неловко. Тики даже почти не смотрел, на что тот указывает; смотрел на его радостное возбуждённое лицо и детскую улыбку.

Вайзли – Мудрость, многовековая кладезь знаний и воспоминаний.  
Вайзли – самый искренний и эмоциональный ребёнок, которого Тики когда-либо встречал. 

Вайзли замолчал, кажется, даже не договорив предложения, - Тики не знал, Тики вообще не слушал его. Мальчик смотрел на него, склонив голову, не улыбался даже, а хмурил брови. Тики недоумённо посмотрел на него в ответ.

\- Да вот, пытаюсь понять, полагаясь лишь на интуицию, о чём ты думаешь, смотря на меня таким рассредоточенным взглядом. Не получается, - вздохнул он и с размаху уселся на каменный настил побережья. – Но ты ведь не о кораблях послушать пришёл, да? Жаль, кстати.  
\- Не о кораблях, - согласился Тики, раздумывая, сесть рядом с племянником или пожалеть Шерила. 

Глянул на спутанные космы Вайзли и отошёл от него, засунув руки в прорези карманов, слыша, как мальчик перебирает руками гальку, катает между пальцев мокрые режущие камни, которые оглушительно громко сталкиваются с другими, когда падают на землю. Тики хотел обернуться, увидеть, как Вайзли сидит, прижав колени к груди, как водит руками по земле, но так и остался стоять к нему спиной, смотря на лучи уходящего солнца да плывущие к нему парусники. 

\- Трайд сказал, что ходить поодиночке опасно. Граф в состоянии перманентной депрессии, а Старшая пока не восстановила физическую оболочку. Где-то ходит мальчишка, который содержит в себе сущность Четырнадцатого; а Четырнадцатый когда-то перебил нас, что свиней на убое.  
\- Трайд теперь главный? – фыркнул Вайзли. Тики улыбнулся.  
\- Это был не приказ, а совет. И очень даже полезный. Кого тогда Четырнадцатый убил первым? Тебе же лучше знать.

Вайзли молчал, и Тики решил обернуться. Как ему и представлялось: сидел, подтянув к груди колени, смотрел на землю и перебирал пальцами камни. Отложил один, кирпично-красный, круглый, себе в карман, а после резко поднял голову, столкнувшись с дядей взглядами. Тени падали на его лицо, прятались в надбровных дугах и огибали скулы, делая лицо старше и серьёзнее.

Тики даже успел пожалеть о своих словах.

Вайзли неторопливо и лениво поднялся на ноги; он вообще делал всё с большой неохотой, словно делая одолжение этому миру. Не стал обременять себя мелочью вроде очистки одежды от прилипшей грязи. Тики смотрел, как тот двигался – сутуло и медленно, хотелось двинуть между лопаток, чтоб тот распрямил по-мальчишечьи узкие плечи, чтобы перестал волочить за собой ноги, шёл уже быстрее. Но Тики не делал ничего, лишь наблюдал, как его племянник проходит мимо него, задержавшись на мгновение, касаясь локтями его рук, проходит дальше, становясь у самой кромки воды. Красный камень из кармана оказался в его руке и исчез в морской воде.

\- «Денали» отходит завтра утром на острова; будет в пути десять дней. Ты когда-нибудь путешествовал в открытом море? – спросил он наконец и ступил в воду. Тики смотрел, как волны лижут бледные щиколотки, и мурашки бегут вверх по свободным от одежды участкам кожи.  
\- Не приходилось. 

Вайзли задумчиво кивнул. Повернулся к Тики – и на губах его опять заиграла улыбка. Тики почему-то стало неловко ловить такую радостную улыбку, и он посмотрел вбок, краем глаза замечая, как Вайзли подходит к нему, тянет к себе за рубашку и…

Вода была тёплой – на этом всё хорошее заканчивалось. Она резво пробралась под одежду и в туфли, выбила присущее Тики грациозное равновесие, и он опасно покачнулся, удерживаемый лишь неожиданно крепкими руками Вайзли, всё так же держащими его за рукава. Тики не удержался: выругался, чувствуя, как тяжелеет и мокнет одежда, и волны-хитрецы движутся к берегу с новой силой, намереваясь достать до коленей.

А Вайзли смотрел на него снизу-вверх и улыбался.

\- У Шерила…  
\- Инсульт случится. Брось, Джойд, от этого ещё никто не умирал.

Умирал, вообще-то, хотелось возразить Тики, но он промолчал.

Парусники причалили к гавани, и горизонт стремительно опустел, став голым и ровным. К этому горизонту вёл мол, длинный и узкий, хотелось ступить на него и последовать по пути, который никуда бы всё равно не привёл; Вайзли бы на такие желания только бы фыркнул, назвав их иррациональными и глупыми, и первым бы побежал по этому молу, радуясь, что младенец.

Вайзли и фыркнул, и в прибрежной тишине это прозвучало удивительно громко. Тики не успел заметить, как замолкли чайки, и вечерний ветер забрался под одежду, холодя мокрые участки кожи. Стало тихо – если в порту вообще может быть тихо, и Тики, наконец, смог спокойно выдохнуть.

\- Есть здесь где-нибудь паб? Кабак? Таверна?  
\- А деньги-то у тебя есть, или опять кого встретил и проиграл в картишки?  
\- Язва, - беззлобно отозвался Тики и вышел из воды. Ткань немедленно прилипла к телу, заставив недовольно поморщиться. Вышедшего вслед за ним Вайзли это, кажется, вообще не волновало; он резво закатал брюки до самых коленей, светя в вечерней темноте бледной кожей своих голеней, и опять схватил Тики за рукав, потащив за собой.

* * *

Иногда Тики казалось несправедливым то, что алкоголь действует на Апостолов, как на обычных людей.  
Иногда он этому рад: алкоголь вышибает все мысли. Нужные и ненужные.

Он тронул Вайзли за плечо, и тот неловко к нему обернулся. В глазах его читался интерес, но чувствовал Вайзли себя не в своей тарелке: к выпивке не притронулся, и наблюдал за тем, как Тики выигрывал партию за партией в покер с каким-то слишком уж отстранённым интересом. 

\- Заходят как-то в таверну экзорцист, Ной и проклятый…  
\- А бармен говорит: что будешь, Аллен? Слышал уже, - поморщился Вайзли. Тики пожал плечами, потянул на себя пинту пива, с которой стекала пена, и подкатил её к племяннику. Гранённое стекло проехалось по столешнице с противным скрипом, оставляя на ней царапину, сразу же затерявшуюся среди остальных. – Не хочу.

Тики опять пожал плечами и взял пинту за ручку. Он был безбожно пьян и, в принципе, доволен жизнью. Портил всю картину только Вайзли, почти безмолвно сидящий рядом, непьющий и излучающий какую-то особую злостную атмосферу. 

\- Не люблю, когда ты пьяный.  
\- Детская травма? Тебя избил пьяный мужик?  
\- Меня били пьяные мужики и трезвые; били и не мужики даже – дети, нападала собака, да и Уолкер заезжал прямо по стигматам со всей своей дурной Чистой Силушки. Если так подумать, странно, что у меня не возникло детской психической травмы из-за этого – и не появилась фобия всего живого.

Тики присосался к кружке, чтобы переваривать услышанное.

\- И в чём же тогда причина?  
\- Ты пьяный как будто совсем другой человек, - недовольно фыркнул Вайзли, словно сообщал очевидное.

Отлично: в Тики Микке живёт, как минимум, три личности.

На столе лежала пачка «честерфилда» (Тики точно помнил, как покупал до этого «лаки страйк», но кого это волнует). Рука потянулась к ней и выудила оттуда белую сигарету. Тики беспощадно сорвал фильтр и щёлкнул зажигалкой. В пабе и без того было душно, и бело-серый дым заплавал в этой духоте, растворяясь в помещении. Вайзли на автомате вдохнул его в себя.

\- А курить пробовал?  
\- Привилегии рабочего класса и аристократии. Все свои семнадцать лет жизни меня волновало лишь то, как достать еды и одежду, а ты про сигареты мне говоришь.  
\- Хочешь попробовать?

По лицу Вайзли скользнуло сомнение. Тики откинулся на хлипкую спинку стула, сквозь пелену мутного пьяного интереса наблюдая за племянником. 

Шерил как-то сказал со сквозившим в севшем голосе отчаянием: ты посмотри, он похож на дальнего родственника с ирландской фермы, а не на нашего с милой Трисией сына, и Вайзли потом, недолго думая, запустил свою лягушку папеньке в ванную комнату, когда тот лежал в горячей воде. Волосы Вайзли отливали рыжиной при любом освещении, но при этом были светло-русыми. Что удивительно – мягкими и густыми, они росли быстро, и Шерил давно махнул рукой на собственные попытки привести волосы сына в божеский вид.

У Вайзли были веснушки, и когда Тики заметил это впервые, стоило лишь серой коже Ноя сменится на розовато-бледную, то выпал в осадок; словно внутри него ломались шаблоны, словно не мог иметь Мудрость Ноя веснушки – на щеках, лбу и шее, уходящие вниз, под одежду.

Бледный, но с розовыми щеками, веснушчатый и скуластый, с вечно спутанными волосами и радостной улыбкой – чего таить, он располагал к себе сразу.  
(ровно до того момента, как начинал озвучивать другим чужие мысли).

Но сейчас этого не делал. Кажется, даже не лез в чужую голову. Пальцы соприкоснулись с пальцами Тики внезапно, и он захлопал ресницами, ощущая, как мягко у него отбирают сигарету и тушат прямо о столешницу. Досадливо цокнул языком и посмотрел на Вайзли.

\- Не хочешь, понял. Можно было не так явно демонстрировать своё резко негативное отношение к курению. Ты, случайно, не собираешься выливать моё пиво мне же на макушку?  
\- Ты подал мне идею.

Он встал, резко отодвигая стул к стене, и едва не столкнулся с Кэти – та бегала между столиками, зажав в двух руках по четыре пустых пинты. Кэти состорила ему глазки и что-то шепнула – Тики не расслышал, а после юркнула в проходе и исчезла. Вайзли посмотрел ей вслед.

\- Иди сюда, - подозвал его Тики, и Вайзли послушно подошёл, склоняясь над дядей. – Ты отвергаешь все приемлемые _удовольствия_ : карты, выпивку, курение. Что насчёт женщин?  
\- Джойд.  
\- Ох, так не люблю этот твой тон. Где мой радостный мальчишка с ирландской фермы? Ты опять активировал в себе зануду-Ноя?

В конце концов, он безбожно пьян, ему полагается нести всякую чушь – искреннюю и нелепую.

Вайзли выпрямился и посмотрел сверху-вниз; поджал губы, и вмиг стал мальчишкой – обиженным, правда, каким-то уязвлённым. Тики смотрел и видел: у Вайзли стоит воротник плаща, у Вайзли царапины на ладонях от кошачьих лап, а ещё в ботинках хлюпает вода, и карманы набиты камнями – разной формы, разного цвета.

Тики хотелось смеяться.

\- Знаешь, Джойд, по мне, удовольствие – это когда ты ступаешь в морскую солёную воду океана, и она омывает твои ноги; когда галька хрустит под голыми ступнями, а песок сыпется сквозь пальцы, оставляя мелкие частицы на коже ладоней. Ты же и есть Удовольствие Ноя, Джойд, так почему у тебя слишком узкий круг понятий этого слова?

Он ещё раз взглянул на дядю, развернулся и ушёл.

Тики ещё никогда не чувствовал себя таким глупцом.

Тики вышел за ним в ночную прохладу Сиэтла; хоть лето и было тёплым, близость моря заполняла частицы воздуха сырой ночной прохладой. Он не мог стоять ровно – голова кружилась, тело заносило в разные стороны, и в глазах плыло, но Вайзли он увидел сразу. Тот стоял, прислонившись спиной к грязной стене, сунул руки в карманы, и позой этой напоминал самого Тики. Тики смотрел и не хотел приближаться: мальчик вытащил из карманов камни и задумчиво рассматривал их, гладил, сравнивал с неподдельным интересом. Тогда-то Тики и осознал, почему именно он стал Мудростью: искать ответы в прозаичных вещах, видеть их в парусах кораблей и прибрежном песке, находить, там, куда бы ни за что не полезло поверхностное Удовольствие.

Сделал шаг, разрушая хрупкую ночную тишину, и Вайзли посмотрел на него, явно не удивлённый присутствием – давно уже заметил. Отлип от стены нелепым резким движением и вновь сунул руки в карманы. Взгляд у него был недоверчивый и осторожный, словно боялся слов, которые может сказать Тики.

Тики и не знал, что сказать. Завис – смотрел племяннику в сощуренные глаза, медленно трезвел и облизывал сухие губы.

\- Приходит как-то Аллен Уолкер к врачу; каждый раз, говорит, когда я пью чай, у меня болит проклятый глаз. Это из-за акум? И доктор ему: а ты вытаскивай ложку из кружки, прежде чем пить.

Вайзли посмотрел на него долгим немигающим взглядом.

\- Джойд, ты идиот.

И рассмеялся.

* * *

Из контейнера посыпался овёс; моряки матерились и ругались, пытались отыскать виноватого, а овёс всё сыпался и сыпался, исчезая в морской глубине.

Вайзли опять нашёлся у пакгауза, сидел под надписью «Курить строго запрещено» и с интересом наблюдал за людской вознёй. Тики сел рядом, совсем по-человечески мучаясь от похмелья. Голова раскалывалась и ныла, ругала непутёвого хозяина за вчерашние ошибки. Вайзли ненадолго скосил на него взгляд (Тики готов был поспорить – злорадствует) и ткнул пальцем в корабль, с которого сыпался овёс.

\- Американский танкер. Прибыл сегодня ночью, когда ты отчаянно напивался, а я отчаянно рефлексировал. Выпивали и прибывшие на нём моряки; и один, с похмелья, перевернул контейнер, крышка оказалась открытой, и часть ценного товара ушла коту под хвост. Весело, правда?

Он ткнул пальцем в, видимо, виновника ситуации, скромно стоящего поодаль и старательно делающего вид, что он не при чём. Худое бледное запястье выглянуло из-под тяжелого рукава и мелькнуло бледным пятном в этом сером мрачном порту. Тики поймал себя на мысли, что хочет его перехватить и сжать пальцами – запястье настолько худое, что, Тики уверен, он смог обхватить его указательным и большим.

Вайзли, кажется, тоже поймал эти его мысли, оторвал взгляд от продолжающих ругаться моряков и посмотрел на дядю. Рука всё так же горизонтально висела в воздухе, и он поднял её выше, заставляя ткань скользнуть ещё дальше, до локтей.

Чёрт возьми, мальчишка, умеешь ты дразнить.

И Тики провёл пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони, и кожа там оказалась шершавой и грубой, обветренной, совсем не такой гладкой, какой казалась. Вайзли смотрел на него с неподдельным интересом, и ветер слегка развевал его волосы, те лезли в глаза и рот. Тики скользнул руками выше, по исцарапанному кошками предплечью, остановился на локте, за которым – лишь закатанный рукав белой рубашки. Дальше – прошёлся пальцами по толстому кашемиру пальто, обогнул неприкрытую тонкокожую шею и остановился на лице, убирая с него рыжеватые пряди. Вайзли смешно фыркнул, попытался вырвать щёки из цепкой хватки ладоней дядюшки, но тот не пустил.

Вайзли смотрел на него совсем без страха, с выжиданием, и хлопал покрасневшими – от постоянно сильного ветра – веками. В один момент он просто закрыл их, а Тики захотелось рассмеяться.

Вместо этого он подался вперёд и накрыл обветренные сухие губы племянника своими.

Ветер подул с новой силой, и по коже пробежалась стайка мурашек (или не от ветра?). Вайзли застыл, что статуя, раскрывал навстречу мягкие губы и пытался – пытался – целовать в ответ. Тики хотелось улыбаться, но он сдерживался, надеялся, что Вайзли не лезет сейчас в его голову. Языком провёл по нижней губе, чувствуя, как чужая кожа сползает и остаётся у него на языке, а за ней – капли крови, оставляют у их поцелуя железный солёный привкус. Тики почти смешно – Тики подумал, что вода в заливе тоже солёная.

Вайзли поднял руки, и Тики не видел, но почувствовал, как ткань, оглаживая кожу, вновь сползает к локтям. Пальцы племянника обвились вокруг его шеи с такой силой, что вырвали приглушённый стон с губ самого Тики, а после – зарылись в длинные волосы, ослабляя хвост, стянутый лентой. 

Тики не сдержался – засмеялся, и поцелуй прекратился так же внезапно, как начался. Вайзли не смутился даже – посмотрел ему прямо в лицо и слизал с губы кровь. Тики смотрел на него завороженно – и на веснушки эти нелепые, и на всё так же лезущие в лицо волосы, и на слегка покрасневшие скулы.

Смотрел – и улыбался.  
_Господи, какой же ты красивый._

\- Однажды у Лулу Белл спросили…  
\- Бога ради, только не эти твои шутки, - простонал Вайзли и уткнулся носом в его грудь.

Тики пожал плечами и положил ладонь на мягкие волосы мальчика. Чувствовал, как пальцы Вайзли вцепились в ткань его одежды и притягивали к себе, не давая отстраниться.

А потом он встал так резко, что Тики на секунду даже не понял, что произошло; а когда понял, то его настойчиво потянули за собой. Вайзли практически упал спиной на кирпичную стену пакгауза, и оказался прижатым к ней Тики. Целовался он с отчаянной жестокостью, но неумело и неловко. Тики не успевал отвечать, чувствовал только, что хочет ещё раз взглянуть на уходящую под воротник россыпь веснушек и на радостную улыбку мальчишки.

\- Хочу сказать тебе кое-что, - отстранившись, с придыханием сказал Вайзли. Тики хмыкнул – и в следующее мгновение они оказались уже за стенами пакгауза, Вайзли – прижатым к какому-то высокому контейнеру, вцепившись в воротник пальто Тики. 

Подождёт, подумалось Микку, и он огладил пальцами красные скулы мальчика, чувствуя, как сердце сковывает щемящая нежность. Вайзли ловил его прикосновения, смотрел на круглые пуговицы чужой одежды и – улыбался.

\- Подождёт, - сказал он вслух, и Вайзли покорно закрыл глаза.

Где-то за стеной кричали чайки, и рабочие ругались – то ли из-за рассыпавшегося овса, то ли из-за чего другого. Тики не знал даже, Тики было всё равно. Он оставил на лбу Вайзли невесомый поцелуй, пробежался губами по скулам и щекам, а после – опалил дыханием шею, и мальчик сдавленно выдохнул и прогнулся ему навстречу, вжимаясь животом в его живот.

Тики думал: «Денали» отплывает сегодня утром.  
Вайзли ответил: уже отплыл; и высвободил большую чёрную пуговицу из петли его пальто.

Вайзли, казалось, состоял лишь из кожи и костей; бледный и худой, веснушки на плечах – что звёзды. Он их прятал, неловко прикрывал ладонями, а Тики хватал за запястья и тянул на себя, целовал эти россыпи звёзд.

Мальчик дрожал и жался к нему, стонал от удовольствия, почти что полностью снятая рубашка сползала к талии, а обнажённый член тёрся о голый живот Тики, и сам Тики чувствовал, как крутит и сжимается его пустой со вчерашнего дня желудок, что ему почти что плохо от чужих прикосновений, сбитого дыхания и покусанных губ на своей шее.

Так плохо, что даже хорошо. 

Вайзли обнимал его за спину так крепко, словно боялся, что он уйдёт бросит его здесь одного. Доверчиво подставлял шею под поцелуи, мысли его – бессвязные, спутанные, проносились в голове Тики быстро и стремительно, что сметённые ураганом. Тики такое доверие льстило; он, не удержавшись, опять заправил мягкие волосы за уши племянника, но те норовили в беспорядке упасть на лицо и залезть в приоткрытый рот. Тики стянул зелёную ленту с собственных волос и завязал её на затылке Вайзли.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Голос его был непривычно тихий и несчастный, Тики сначала даже не узнал его.  
\- Лучше же? Хоть бы спасибо сказал. Что за дети пошли, - отшутился Тики, и практически почувствовал, как Вайзли хочет возмутиться, ответить привычной колкостью, но не дал ему этого сделать.

Рука накрыла обнажившуюся плоть, и Вайзли выгнулся, прижимаясь к нему ещё сильнее, и воздух покинул его лёгкие с едва слышимым присвистом, оставаясь где-то в покрасневших ключицах самого Тики.

Он силился что-то сказать, неугомонный мальчишка, но язык, видимо, не слушался. Не слушались и обычно идеально чёткие мысли, они смешались в беспорядке, друг с другом, с мыслями Тики, так, что тот даже перестал различать их; перестал различать, что Вайзли говорит вслух, а что остаётся в его голове, не в силах её покинуть, путается, путается, путается.

Когда Вайзли кончал, то сжал пальцы на чужих плечах так сильно, словно хотел оставить там синяки, но Тики знал – он делал это неосознанно, рефлективно, боялся отпускать Тики. У того самого перед глазами плыло, а от неудовлетворения хотелось выть, но он мягко отстранил от себя мальчика и взял его лицо в ладони, поднимая голову, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

Тики никогда не видел Вайзли таким растерянным.

\- Помочь? – вымученно спросил он, опуская голову. Лента сорвалась с волос, затерялась в ворохе одежды, всё так же висящей на талии, и волосы тяжело упали на плечи. Тики пропустил их сквозь пальцы.  
\- Может быть, в другой раз. Одевайся.

У кромки воды Вайзли вновь поднял руку, чтобы указать пальцем на корабль, утопающий в мягком пасмурном полумраке дня. 

\- «Завет», видишь? Отплывает скоро. В Тилбери. Раз уж ты никогда не плавал в открытом море…

Он улыбнулся, и улыбка его сверкнула на бледном лице, разгоняя портовый мрак. Тики выудил из кармана сигарету.

\- Идём, - ответил он и вспомнил, что оставил зажигалку в пабе.

Возвращаться туда не хотелось.


End file.
